castlotfandomcom-20200214-history
Babel Tower
Summery Over the last decade, the appearance of the Holy Grail has been stirring up fierce competition between the Bright and the Dark. He who obtains the Grail can own the divine power this Holy Relic carries. In the meantime, some evil forces have secretly risen up from the depths of the earth. It all started with the loss of the Grail. The Grail used to be the Sacred Relic guarding the legendary Babel Tower with its miraculous power. When the Grail was taken away, the Tower sank into the earth and the monsters imprisoned inside started to regain their power. Fortunately, there remained another sacred object – Rhon Gomyniad, the Enchanted Lance of King Arthur, with the Power of Hope stopping the monsters escaping the Tower. However, as the monsters grow stronger over time, the power of Rhon Gomyniad is not enough to hold them captive any more. The Middle Earth is facing an unprecedented danger. The world needs brave warriors to step forth, find the Babel Tower, and slay the monsters! Participation The entire Tower is buried deep underground. You have to begin your journey from the top of the Tower, battling deeper and deeper into its depths. The entrance of the Babel Tower is located on the top right area of the screen. You have to defeat the Lv 30 NPC in Race Up in the Arena before entering the Tower and each new floor is unlocked by defeating the next multiple of 10 in Race Up. Ex: Race up 30 unlocks Babel Tower floor 1, Race up 40 unlocks Babel Tower floor 2, ect. Enter the Babel Tower interface and you can get a full view of the Tower on the left-hand side, select Difficulty, check out the information of the item drops, etc. You can choose among 3 types of Difficulty: Normal, Difficult (Nightmare) and Hell. The higher the Difficulty level, the fewer heroes you can select. There are 10 monsters on each floor. Before defeating the tenth monster, you can exit and resume your challenge later as you want without wasting an entry. If you defeat the tenth, aka the last monster of that floor, you will have used an Entry. If you exit before finishing the entire floor, you can resume your unfinished challenge by clicking the Enter button later. There is one free Entry for each floor every day. When selecting the Difficulty and clicking the Enter button, you will have used one Entry. You can give up your current progress of a floor by clicking the Reset button, and then select a different Difficulty level to start a new challenge. The number of the daily Entries is somehow decided by your VIP level. You can spend a certain number of Diamonds getting extra Entries. Interface First pass-through: The first recorded time when you kill all the monsters and conquer that floor. Pass-throughs: Here it shows how many times you have conquered the same floor. Item drops display: Here it shows the item drops at the selected Difficulty level. Floor record: The very first player that has passed that floor and the best player are both honored here with their character name showing to the public. Monster list: Here it shows the images of the monsters and the Attack, Auto Attack, Formation and Exit buttons. #'Attack:' Click it to attack the monsters in order of appearance of their images displayed above. #'Auto Attack:' Click it to let the system attack all the monsters on that floor automatically for a cost of either: 2 magic potions/diamonds or for VIP 3 you can pay 2000*floor# gold). #'Appoint:' Select other heroes or change the position of your heroes by clicking this button. #'Exit:' Click this button to exit. If you haven’t defeated the last monster, you can exit and resume your challenge later without wasting an entry. Strategy/Statistics Each floor records the first pass through time, number of pass-throughs, first victory, best victory, my records (winnings) and all records (everyone's floor boss winnings). If you get stuck you can always click on the first victory or the best victory to get an idea what strategy works. *Floor 1 *Floor 2 *Floor 3 *Floor 4 *Floor 5 *Floor 6 *Floor 7 *Floor 8 *Floor 9 *Floor 10 *Floor 11 *Floor 12